1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of gardening shears, and more particularly to a pair of gardening shears having two different pruning effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pair of gardening (or pruning) shears comprises two handles pivotally connected with each other, and a compression spring mounted between the two handles. Thus, the user's one hand can exert a force to hold the two handles to compress the compression spring, so that the front cutting blades of the two handles are moved toward each other so as to cut a flower, branch or the like therebetween. However, the conventional gardening shears have cutting blades having a determined shape to perform a determined cutting function, so that the gardening shears only provide a single pruning action and cannot satisfy the user's practical requirements, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional gardening shears.